Quien te dijo eso?
by HikariyMaka-SasuNaru
Summary: A causa del insonmio el gran Sasuke Uchiha tendrá que aceptar la realidad de su falta de sueño...el rubio One Shot/SongFic-Sasunaru


_Todos saben que Naruto intenta traer a Sasuke de vuelta, pero nadie sabe las verdaderas razones por las que quiere hacerlo. Kakashi y Yamato saben que lo que impulsa la fuerza en el rubio es el Uchiha, y Sakura y Sai piensan que es porque Sasuke fue su primer mejor amigo, pero lo que ninguno sabe es que en realidad el rubio busca recuperar a su primer amor… _

Su cuerpo le palpitaba recostado ahora en la cama por tanto entrenamiento que había recibido, hacía mucho que no dormía en su habitación, puesto que se sentía más cómodo durmiendo sobre el pasto con aquellos sacos de dormir. Todo era mucho mejor que dormir en esa cama, donde el olor del Uchiha seguía impregnado, donde él ya no estaba y no volvería porque…

-Todo fue una mentira…todo lo que me dijo era falso…jamás sintió lo que dijo…- se lamentaba el rubio recostado en el lado de la cama donde siempre había dormido, mientras que la almohada a su lado aún guardaba el recuerdo del aroma del azabache en las noches que pasaba en esa habitación. Aún podía incluso sentir el calor y el peso del cuerpo de Sasuke sobre él en cada sueño que tenía, pero solo cuando dormía en esa habitación podía despertar al día siguiente con un recuerdo vívido de cada noche que habían pasado juntos hacía solo tres años.- Te olvidaste de mi…- dijo con voz amarga mientras cerraba los ojos dispuesto a dormir, con una lágrima rodándole por la mejilla.

_Quién te dijo que yo me olvide de ti,  
que me duermo tranquilo y jamás sueño contigo?_

Aún estando acostado al lado de la pelirroja, para intentar conciliar el sueño no podía hacerlo. Ni siquiera entendía la razón de por qué desde hacía tres años; o más, no había podido tener aquel privilegio de poder dormir tranquilo, cada que lo intentaba sentía que algo le hacía falta para poder hacerlo e incluso se había contestado a sí mismo una vez que aquella "falta de", era su rubio…aquel que había dejado en el valle sin fin mientras se alejaba de él para siempre, ya que un día había abierto los ojos descubriendo que el impulso de su vida eran esos aquellos ojos que le pertenecían al kitsune, aquellos azules infinitos que habían sido motivo de desvelo cada noche, después de que sus cuerpos se habían encontrado una vez más a causa del Uchiha y su insistencia. Pero no, si su equipo se enteraba de su debilidad era definitivamente su perdición y si descubrían que la causa de su insomnio era él…no, no podían de ninguna manera enterarse de ello. Pero lo que el Uchiha no sabía era que, su equipo ya se había dado cuenta de esto; o cuando menos uno de ellos.

_¿que pasé de todo, quién te dijo eso?_

Salió de la habitación donde estaba procurando que su estratega no se diera cuenta de ello porque empezaría con preguntas de las cuales no tenía humor para contestar.

-De nuevo con insomnio?- preguntó Juugo desde las sombras de aquellos pasillos, lo que alertó al Uchiha en un principio.- No entiendo como no puedes dormir con Karin…después de todo no está "tan" mal…- dijo alzándose de hombros.

-Tsk…que te importa- contestó con simpleza en lo que abría la puerta de su habitación.

-En realidad si me importa, mmm digamos que a todos nos importa o que no te has dado cuenta de que ya lo hemos notado…?- el cuerpo del Uchiha recibió una extraña descarga, trató de tranquilizarse antes de darle la cara al otro- no has estado durmiendo bien,-el Uchiha normalizó su respiración.- en un principio creímos que era natural que durmieras poco, mmm pero creo que no es así…y eso nos afecta como equipo, sabes? Si no estás bien tu no podemos concentrarnos nosotros por estar cuidándote todo el tiempo la espalda- le reprochó en cierta manera.

-Hn, yo no les he pedido nada-gruñó el Uchiha- ahora si quieres que duerma bien deja de molestarme para que pueda hacerlo…-sentenció dando un paso dentro de la habitación.

-No será que te olvidaste de tu "peluche" favorito, cuando salías de Konoha?- aquel tono que utilizo en esa oración no le agradó para nada al azabache; lo que menos toleraba era que utilizaran un tono de burla con él.

-Si no cierras de una vez tu bocaza…te la voy a cerrar para siempre- sus ojos adquirieron un destello rojo al mirarle brevemente, advirtiéndole así que sus palabras no eran broma. Al dar la vuelta de nuevo a la habitación escuchó un sonoro "puff", por lo que volvió su vista al lugar donde antes estaba Juugo y donde ahora ocupaba su lugar el rubio, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran sorprendidos; no por ver al kitsune, sino por saberse descubierto.-Deja eso…- le advirtió.

-Por qué?...solo te estoy concediendo al "peluche", que no es eso lo que te hace falta para dormir?- sonrió el falso Naruto y la piel de Sasuke se erizó.

-Cómo lo…?-su voz tembló.

-supe?-concluyó por el azabache- Karin y Suigetsu podrán ser muy buenos en lo que quieras…pero creo que no te han escuchado murmurar su nombre mientras duermes…tanto "me" extrañas Sasuke?- preguntó el falso rubio acercándose al azabache con lentitud.

-Ya sé que no eres Naruto…así que no me importará arrancarte cada miembro del cuerpo…-trató de que su voz sonara segura, pues sentir la aproximación, aunque fuera del falso Naruto le provocaba ciertos recuerdos.

_si cuando el cielo se enfurece vienes vestido de lluvia  
y cuando el sol desaparece llegas plateado de luna_

-En realidad…no te creo- sonrió el rubio demasiado cerca del Azabache, lo que hizo que este se sintiera incómodo, el falso Naruto se alejo un poco de él y lo miró con severidad- Mira, hagamos esto… duermes hoy conmigo de ésta forma y si no resulta te drogamos para que puedas dormir mejor, no te parece?- le propuso su compañero.

-Me agrada la idea de la droga…-comentó el azabache para zafarse de aquella locura.

-Pretendes que te crea? Es obvio que lo deseas…vamos, sólo será esta noche y veremos que tal funciona…no sé, quizá estoy equivocado.- tomó la mano del Uchiha y lo introdujo en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, aunque notando que el azabache no imponía ninguna fuerza.

Dándose por vencido Sasuke se introdujo dentro de aquel futón seguido del falso rubio. Sin darle mucha importancia el azabache lo rodeó entre sus brazos en un abrazo, desde la espalda hasta los cabellos, aunque estaba consciente de que el aroma del rubio no lo podía imitar al igual que su imagen Juugo.

_quién te dijo que yo ya no pienso en ti,  
que es historia pasada el amor que me dabas?  
¿que pasé de todo, quien te dijo eso?_

-Dormían juntos muy a menudo?-preguntó interesado este último.

-Tsk…por qué piensas eso?-gruño el azabache alejándose un poco de él.

-Bueno…lo abrazas con tanta familiaridad que…pensé eso…-dijo alzándose de hombros para restarle importancia.

-Cállate dob..idiota…esta fue tu idea, así que no molestes- trató de solo sostener aquel cuerpo, y no seguir develando las cosas que solía hacer con el verdadero.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…-suspiró el falso Naruto- debería hacer algo? No sé…me incomoda estar solo así…Naruto no te abrazaba o algo por el estilo?- en realidad no preguntaba para entrañar las debilidades del Uchiha y la verdadera intención de su compañero de equipo era el bienestar de él como líder, tal como lo había planteado.

-Ya te dije que no dormíamos juntos- mintió el azabache gruñendo, nuevamente. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose cómodo con el cuerpo del rubio al lado suyo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no le costaba conciliar el sueño. Lo abrazó con profundidad, haciendo el inútil esfuerzo de concentrarse para sentir el aroma del rubio que sabía ocultaba muy en el fondo de sus demás recuerdos. Por su parte Juugo, aún con la forma del rubio, posó una de sus manos en la espalda del azabache dándole una caricia, inconsciente, en el transcurso de ésta hasta posarse en el lugar acometido, mientras su otra mano se quedaba en el pecho del mayor. Lo que él no sabía es que había hecho exactamente lo correcto, pues era lo que rubio originalmente solía hacer cada noche cuando juntos terminaban rendidos y bañados en sudor, y el azabache lo abrazaba posesivamente a su cuerpo. Sasuke pensó que terminaría cediendo ante los deseos de volver a poseer ese cuerpo que ya le pertenecía, pero su mente seguía repitiéndose que aquel kitsune que abrazaba era falso y que el verdadero estaba a miles de kilómetros de él, posiblemente olvidándolo.

_si cuando el viento entra los gritos reconozco tus palabras  
y cuando el fuego va apagándose tu cuerpo se me escapa_

El azabache despertó a la mañana siguiente después de que; luego de tres años, lograra dormir placenteramente. Se encontró con el otro lado del futón vacío, ya que Juugo se había levantado temprano y había salido de la habitación en su forma original para no debelar aquel secreto que; hasta que le conviniera, guardaría.

Sabía que no podía dormir con su compañero todos los días, que lo único que necesitaba él mismo lo sabía y podía obtenerlo, y aquella negación que había sostenido durante tantos años tenía que ser desplazada para que su insomnio y todos los demás sentimientos que tenía, desaparecieran de él por completo.

El rubio despertó con un pequeño dolor de cabeza, el llanto lo había adormecido y se había llevado consigo las pocas energías que le quedaban. Sobre la mesilla de noche aún estaba la foto del quipo 7, y en ella aún permanecía él…aquel a quien le había entregado una parte suya, quien le había abandonado llevándose consigo su fe, pues con su partida se le fueron las esperanzas de ser importante para alguien; importante para él.

_¿quién te dijo eso?  
no les creas que ya no te quiero  
¡ay cuánto, cuánto te mintieron!_

Tuvo que desviar la mirada para no derramar más lágrimas, sobretodo porque dentro de poco tendría que seguir con su entrenamiento, y aquellas lágrimas solo le restaban energía, cada que traían consigo algún recuerdo.

*flash back*

-No…ya te dije que esta noche no…- le reprochó Naruto a Sasuke, mientras éste último intentaba introducir una de sus manos dentro del pijama del menor.

-Vamos…solo uno y ya... lo prometo- dijo el azabache con una sonrisa de superioridad, aquella que tanto odiaba y terminaba conquistando al rubio.

-Siempre dices eso y acabamos hasta el día siguiente… ya te dije que esta noche no… acabamos de volver de una misión…estoy cansado…ya te dije que pares de tocarme!!!- le exigió apartándole la mano que seguía insistiendo en llegar hasta el miembro del menor.

-Hn, por eso mismo dobe, así nos quitamos el estrés- dijo hablando una vez más por sí mismo el azabache, por lo que recibió un bufido del menor.- bueno está bien, me des estresa a mi…pero debería hacer lo mismo contigo…vamos el primero y lo dejo, te lo prometo- siguió insistiendo.

-Que no…-chilló el menor haciendo un pequeño puchero lastimoso, ante tanta insistencia, lo que le indicaba al Uchiha que estaba a punto de ceder.

-Vamos…sabes que te deseo y estoy seguro que tu también…-besó su frente con suavidad, cosa que solo hacía estando solos y cuando quería convencerlo; aunque en realidad nadie sabía de esta relación- confía en mi…solo el primero y lo dejaré…que dices, mi kitsune?- sonrió de medio lado.

-Argh…pero si no te detienes Uchiha al primero…juro que no te daré nada en una semana- dijo incorporándose para después "montarse" en el cuerpo del Uchiha.

-Ja… no puedes resistir tanto dobe…-sonrió con malicia, recibiendo un puchero por parte del rubio, el cual pasó por alto mientras comenzaba a deshacerse de su ropa…

*end Flash Back*

_quién te dijo eso?  
si me queda una casa vacía  
si me falta un pedazo de cielo  
¿ay quién te dijo eso?_

-Sasuke…-sonrió el menor con melancolía, mientras nuevas lágrimas se apoderaban de su rostro. Aquel dolor le oprimía fuerte el pecho, sin embargo se contuvo lo suficiente como para levantarse y dirigirse al lugar de entrenamiento.

_¿quién te dijo que yo no luché por ti,  
que bajé los brazos dejando entrar al fracaso?_

-Solo tienes que ir a dormir a tu departamento y esa es tu misión- le repetía nuevamente Kakashi al insistente Naruto.- no puedes dormir aquí, porque ni siquiera duermes con tu obsesión de entrenamiento- le reprendió.

-No tengo tiempo para dormir, necesito entrenar…además no duermo bien ahí- se confesó el rubio en su desesperación.

-Escucha Naruto, tengo una misión y no podré supervisar más tu entrenamiento, Yamato tiene que recuperarse las energías perdidas a causa de andar cuidando que ese zorro no salga, sé un poco considerado y ve-a-tu-ca-sa-a-dor-mir!!!- le deletreó con firmeza en su tono de voz.

-Pero…de verdad…yo no…- el rubio se sentía desesperado, sólo había entrenado una semana y sentía que era poco el tiempo que había pasado fuera de casa, y no quería estar de vuelta a su soledad.

_¿que pasé de todo, quién te dijo eso?_

-O te vas a dormir a tu departamento por las buenas…o te duermo con el Sharingan por una semana- le advirtió Hatake, y aunque no podía ver su mirada por completo, el rubio sabía bien que tenía el ceño fruncido por la molestia. Por vencido se fue a su casa aquella tarde para encontrarla de nuevo vacía, sin rastro del Uchiha que solía hacerle aquellas visitas nocturnas.

Se sentó sobre la cama, mirando nuevamente aquella fotografía de hacía tres años atrás, cuando creyó que su camino del ninja era el convertirse en Hokage y no el de estar persiguiéndole y rogándole que vuelva a casa.

-Soy realmente un tonto…solo un idiota hubiera creído que podías enamorarte de alguien…como yo…- aquel nudo volvió a su garganta, lastimándole o más bien hiriéndose él mismo.

-Y por qué no creerlo?- preguntó la voz del Uchiha a las espaldas del rubio, pero este no lo notó, pues había escuchado en su cabeza tantas veces su voz y había soñado tanto tiempo con él que no le parecía extraño que su imaginación le jugara otra mala pasada.

-Ya ves? Me tienes realmente mal Sasuke-baka, tanto que ya me estoy cansando de soñar con esas noches en las que estaba contigo, pervertido…además de que siempre despierto con las sábanas húmedas…y escucho tu voz todo el tiempo, maldito- dijo cubriendo sus orejas como si así pudiera evitar seguir escuchando a su "imaginación".

-Tienes sueños húmedos cada que duermes?-preguntó indignado aún a sus espaldas- mientras yo tengo que soportar dormir con Karin y sin tener relaciones por tres años, Uzuratonkashi!!!- tomó al rubio por la espalda para poder acorralarlo después contra la pared, sacando así al rubio de su ensimismamiento demostrándole que no estaba soñando.

-Sasuke?- sus ojos denotaban la sorpresa de aquel encuentro, mientras el Uchiha no esperaba más para volver a unir sus labios a los del rubio y una de sus manos se adelantaba hasta su miembro para comenzar a acariciarle- que supones que estás haciendo?- le reprochó después de salir de su estado de shock.

-Que te parece que hago dobe? En verdad me hacía falta esto…-fue directo a sus labios para robarle un beso al rubio, pero éste estaba demasiado enfadado con el Uchiha como para rendirse ante él, por lo que lo apartó de su boca, demostrándole el ceño fruncido- que sucede?- le preguntó el azabache sin entenderle.

-A qué viniste?- le dijo aún con aquella mirada fría.

-Tsk, como que a "qué"? Acabo de ver que me extrañas…como…yo…- se quedó callado, aún le costaba decirle ciertas palabras al ojiazul.

_si estoy quemándome en el hielo traicionero de tu frío  
si de tanto que te lloro como un loco me rio_

-Claaaro- le contestó irónico- por eso has intentado matarme ya dos veces, cierto? O qué? La tercera es la vencida? Deja de estarme tocando!!!!- dijo apartando la mano del mayor que volvía aproximarse a su miembro, pero el tono que utilizo advirtió al Uchiha que el rubio estaba hablando en serio.

_¿quién te dijo eso?  
no les creas que ya no te quiero  
¡ay cuánto cuánto te mintieron!_

-No entiendo de qué hablas…tenía que hacerlo o cuando menos eso pensé…entiéndeme…

-Y cómo suponías que lo hiciera cuando te fuiste sin que nada de lo nuestro te importara?- le reprochó evitando que las lágrimas volvieran a correr por su rostro, lo que hizo retroceder al azabache.

-Naruto…yo no me fui sin que nada de lo nuestro me importara….me importaba demasiado…es por eso es que me fui sino jamás podría conseguir…

-Tu estúpida venganza?- volvió a interrumpir el rubio, esta vez el tono de su voz reflejó el enfado y el coraje que había estado guardando esos tres años.

-No es estúpida, Uzurotonkashi- le reprochó el mayor, advirtiéndole su enojo, aunque aún siendo consciente de la molestia del rubio.-Eso es algo importante para mi…

-Más importante que yo…que todo lo que teníamos…

-deja de interrumpirme, déjame explicarte…-suplicó el azabache, pero el rubio no tenía tal intención.

-Creo que lo dejaste todo muy en claro en aquel valle y en la guarida de tu "sensei", no? Este vínculo solo te estorba y debes destruirlo…

-Ya basta!! Tú no sabes por lo que he tenido que pasar…y escúchame- cubrió la boca del rubio que estaba a punto de volver a interrumpirlo- Si…mi venganza es más importante que mi vida, pero si estoy aquí ahora… no crees que es porque realmente me importas?- el cuerpo del rubio pareció des tensarse pero no lo soltó.

_Se me acorta la vida  
se me muere la esperanza  
ya no puedo hacer nada  
nada me alcanza_

-De verdad no sabes lo que he tenido que pasar con tu recuerdo, te he pensado, no hay día en que no piense en ti…hace mucho que sé que todos mis fracasos son porque no estoy contigo- nuevas lágrimas aparecieron en el rostro del menor.- Lamento haberte dado a entender que no me importabas, Naruto…pero me importas más de lo que crees y más de lo que yo quisiera, es por eso que siempre he insistido en romper este vínculo…porque me di cuenta que perdí mi razón de vida…porque tú te volviste la razón principal de la misma…

_yo solamente quisiera que el mundo no te mintiera  
y supieras que estoy deseperado  
como un pez que se ahoga en su propio mar_

-Sasuke…-habló el rubio con voz entrecortada, el azabache intentó abrazarlo pero éste lo rechazó imponiendo sus manos delante.- Tu…siempre me has impulsado a ser el mejor, incluso sin ti…sigo luchando porque me reconozcas… mi sueño era ser hokage…mi meta ahora eres tú, era mi camino del ninja el llegar a ser hokage; ahora es un sueño absurdo…porque solo te quiero a ti…

-Naruto…-comenzó el Uchiha tratando en vano de acercarse al menor, que negaba con la mirada cabizbaja una y otra vez. Sasuke intentó acariciar su rostro para besarlo, pero el rubio se lo impidió nuevamente.

-A qué viniste?...qué demonios buscas?- volvió a cuestionar el rubio entre lágrimas.

-Vine porque quería verte, porque te necesito, no he podido dormir bien en todo este tiempo…porque me di cuenta de que necesito tu cuerpo y tu calor, Naruto…te necesito…-trató de que su voz sonara convincente y clara con sus palabras, pero el rubio se dedicó a mirarle de frente con esa mirada desafiante.

-Es decir que viniste por sexo, y después de eso te irás de nuevo?- le reprochó, sus ojos azules aún brillantes por las lágrimas le hirieron al mirarle con ese reproche que el Uchiha nunca le conoció hasta ese momento.

-Hn, no vine sólo por sexo, y no será por mucho…volveré…por ti…de verdad que…

-No,- lo calló el menor con un dejo de frialdad en su voz- no pienso volver a creerte Sasuke, y no pienso besarte, ni tener relaciones contigo…

-Escúchame, sólo será hasta que…

-No esperaré tu estúpida venganza, mañana podríamos estar muertos cualquiera de los dos, podrías morir y yo me enteraría después de meses e incluso años…incluso viceversa…

-Eso no va a ocurrir…no voy a morir

-Eso no lo sabes!!!- le reclamó- escucha…si de verdad te importo, si de verdad me necesitas…entonces quédate…

-No puedo- dijo automáticamente el Uchiha.

-Entonces vete, e intentaré recuperarte a mi modo…pero no volveré contigo…no volveré a besarte…por mucho que me importes, por mucho que yo te quiera jamás volveré a estar contigo si llegas a salir de esta habitación para seguir con tu venganza, si un día te recupero…no volveré a estar contigo- trató de repetir y dejar en claro aquellas palabras y demostrarse seguro de su decisión, y al parecer el azabache lo había entendido pues sus ojos estaban abiertos por la sorpresa de aquellas palabras; sorprendido y herido a la vez.

-Yo no…tengo que…- aquello lo había dejado sin palabras, trató de tranquilizarse antes de tomar una de las manos del menor. Suspiró, sintiendo la resignación de todo aquello por lo que creyó que vivía; además de los peligros que se avecinarían cuando su equipo se enterara de su renuncia -Tu ganas…me quedo…-sonrió ligeramente.

-Sasuke!!!- el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza rodeando con sus brazos su cuello, mientras el Uchiha lo abrazaba por la cintura.- Bienvenido a casa…-dijo en un leve sollozo el rubio.

-Estoy en casa…- el azabache lo separó de él por un instante para limpiar sus lágrimas antes de entrelazar sus labios con los del rubio y sellar ese pequeño pacto; que después el azabache llamaría "truco sucio", con ese ansiado beso.


End file.
